The present invention relates generally to posts and, more particularly, to a synthetic wood cap that is adapted to fit a post. A preferred use of the cap is to fit a wood or synthetic wood deck post. However, it is believed that the patentability of the present invention is not dependent on the composition of the cap or the use, type, or composition of the post. The cap of the present invention may be made from a variety of materials, and it may be used to fit any suitable post regardless of its type, use, or composition.
Posts serve a variety of purposes. For example, a post may be used as a support in a deck railing system, a fencing system, or other types of barrier systems. On the other hand, a post may be a solitary member that is used as a support, e.g., a mailbox post, or that is used to block or define a path. In addition, it should be recognized that posts serve many other different uses.
In a typical use of a post, one end of the post is secured to a foundation, e.g., a deck or the ground, and the other end of the post is elevated above the foundation. The end of the post that is elevated above the foundation is usually visible. Accordingly, it is desired to make that end of the post aesthetically pleasing. For this purpose, the end of the post can be shaped or finished such that it is in desired condition. Alternatively, it is desirable to place a cap over the end of the post to provide a desired visual appearance. In this manner, a cap can significantly limit the time and expense of shaping and finishing the end of the post.
A cap can also provide other benefits. The end of the post is susceptible to damage, particularly if it is made from wood or synthetic wood. For example, rainwater can settle on the end of the post and cause it to deteriorate if it is uncovered. A cap can substantially eliminate this type of damage.
A cap can also prevent damage to hollow posts. An extruded, synthetic wood post may be hollow. As a result of being hollow, rainwater, insects, and other debris can enter the hollow end of the post if it is not covered. This can result in various types of damage to the post. Accordingly, it is desirable to fit a cap on the end of a hollow post to keep out rainwater, insects, and other debris.
The present invention provides a cap that fulfills some or all of these needs. In particular, the present invention provides a cap that is adapted to fit securely on a post. A preferred embodiment of the cap is comprised of a synthetic wood composition that has been injection molded to obtain the desired shape and characteristics. The cap is preferably secured to the post by an adhesive and/or spacers.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.